pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Bold
Henry Bold (1627- 23 October 1683) was an English poet and plagiarist.Axon, 316. Life Bold was the fourth son of Capt. William Bold of Newstead, Hampshire. He was educated at Winchester School and then attenteded the University of Oxford. In 1645 he was elected a probationer fellow of New College, but was removed in 1648. He then settled in London, and is described as of the Examiner's Office in Chancery. He died in Chancery Lane, and was buried at West Twyford near Acton. Writing His books, which are of exceptional rarity, are as follows: 1. Wit a Sporting in a Pleasant Grove of New Fancies. By H.B., London, 1657. This was considered by Freeling to be the rarest book he had. Prefixed is what professes to be a portrait of the author, but which was really engraved as that of Christian Ravus (or Ravius), an orientalist and friend of Ussher. It is found in his 'Discourse of the Oriental Tongues,’ London, 1649, and was used with another alias as the frontispiece of the Occult Physick of William Williams of Gloucestershire, 1660, and of the Divine Poems and Meditations by William Williams of the county of Cornwall, London, 1677. In Wit a Sporting Bold has stolen much from Robert Herrick, and nearly 50 pages are from Thomas Beedome’s Poems Divine and Humane (London, 1641). 2. St. George’s Day: Sacred to the coronation of his most excellent majesty Charles II, London, 1661 (3 folio leaves). 3. On the Thunder happening after the Solemnity of the Coronation of Charles II, 1661 (a sheet in verse). 4. Poems Lyrique, Macaronique, Heroique, &c. By Henry Bold olim è N. C. Oxon.,’ London, 1664, This is dedicated to Colonel Henry Wallop, and has commendatory verses by Alexander Brome, Dr. Valentine Oldis, and by his two brothers, William Bold and Norton Bold, C.C.C. Oxon. S. The songs in the volume are licentious, but there are also a number of occasional pieces, several of them addressed to Charles II. "Expect the second part," says the author, but no second part is known. 5. Latine Songs, with their English, and Poems. By `Henry Bold, formerly of N. Coll. in Oxon, afterwards of the Examiner’s Office in Chancery. Collected and perfected by Captain, William Bold, London, 1685 — a posthumous collection from the author’s scattered papers. The translations justify the commendations of Anthony à Wood, but the songs selected are often gross and worthless. There is a spirited Latin version of ‘Chevy Chace,’ and Bold‘s rendering of Suckling’s famous song' begins:- ﻿﻿Cur palleas, Amasie? ﻿﻿Cur quæso palleas? ﻿﻿﻿Si non rubente facie, ﻿﻿﻿Squallente valeas? ﻿﻿﻿Cur quæso palleas? Publications *''Wit a Sporting in a Pleasant Grove of New Fancies''. London: W. Burden, 1657. *''Elegy on the Death of Her Highness Mary Princess Dowager of Aurange''. London: Edward Husbands, 1660. *''Satyr on the Adulterate Coyn Inscribed the Common-wealth, &c''. London: Little-britain, 1661. *''Anniversary to the Kings Most Excellent Majesty, Charles the II: On his birth- & -restauration-day''. London: Henry Brome, 1661. *''St. Georges Day Sacred to the Coronation of His Most Excellent Majesty Charles the II.'' London: R. Crofts, 1661. *''On the Thunder: Happening after the solemnity of the coronation of Charles the II. on St. George's Day. 1661''. London: R. Crofts, 1661. *''Poems lyrique, macaronique, heroique, &c.'' London: Henry Brome, 1664. *''Latine Songs, with their English, and poems''. London: John Eglesfield, 1685. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Henry Bold, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 30, 2016. See also *List of British poets References * . Web, Apr. 30, 2016. External links ;Poems *"On Mr. Cartwright's Poems" ;About *Henry Bold (1627-1683) at English Poetry, 1579-1830 * "Bold, Henry" Category:1627 births Category:1683 deaths Category:17th-century poets Category:English poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:People educated at Winchester College